1. Field of the Invention
Cosmetic compositions having a wax or emollient base are provided in a structure suitable for sampling which is a multilayered article comprising a paper carrying sheet using (a) chemical impregnants which prevent absorption of oleic materials, (b) a film or sheet surface in contact with the surface of the cosmetic composition, and (c) an oleophilic binder between said paper and said cosmetic composition.
2. Background of the Art
Cosmetic samples of wax- or emollient-base compositions are often provided to the potential consuming public in conventional commercial forms. Lipstick tubes are available for general use at the sales counter as are bottles of foundation and other cosmetics. The open and general use of these samples by the public at large offers some potential health risks which should be avoided.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 900,749, filed on Aug. 27, 1986, titled Cosmetic Sampling Device discloses a multilayered structure for sampling cosmetic compositions comprising a paper base having an oleophobic agent within said paper, a solid cosmetic composition layer containing a wax or emollient component on at least a portion of one surface of said paper base and an opposed film or sheet surface in contact with said solid cosmetic composition layer.